


In trouble again

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Kneeling, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sadly not a porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had just sat down with Natasha for lunch when the entire cafeteria went silent. He looked up and saw Coulson storming over to their table. He ran through everything he had done recently wondering if he had been caught. Oh, yeah. He may have forgotten that he wasn’t allowed to jump out at the newbies after their first supernatural attack lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In trouble again

Clint had just sat down with Natasha for lunch when the entire cafeteria went silent. He looked up and saw Coulson storming over to their table. He ran through everything he had done recently wondering if he had been caught. Oh, yeah. He may have forgotten that he wasn’t allowed to jump out at the newbies after their first supernatural attack lesson. 

The handler stopped when he came within a foot of his slave. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. Clint didn’t think twice. He was down on his knees in no time. They used to pretend he was free but thanks to a jerk handler on his first mission and the local news, everyone knew that he was a slave. Thanks to the rumor mill, everyone knew he belonged to Coulson. Actually being forced to kneel in public was new. How upset was his handler?

Phil started to walk away. Crap. Was he supposed to follow? Sighing he started to get up when Coulson stopped without turning around. He snapped his fingers and patted his leg like he was calling a dog. Shit. Clint got back down on his knees and started to crawl. 

The tile floor was hard on his knees. His face heated up as people got back to their conversations but the topic was now shifted to him. He was going to have to beat up a lot of idiots over the next week. Clint hoped that Coulson was ready for the paperwork this was going to create.

When he finally got to the hallway his handler motioned for him to get up. They walked to the elevator. When it closed Phil looked over at Clint and scowled.

“Did I do something to upset you?” Clint said with his most innocent face.

“Did you or did you not cause Probationary Agent Bauer to have a panic attack?”

“If a little startlement is enough to throw someone unto a panic than they don’t deserve full agent status.” Clint said looking at the floor but not quite getting his face to the contrite apologetic boy that he was trying for.

“We already knew that he suffered from anxiety. He is also one of the few people left on this planet who knows how to speak and read Old Norse like he was born to it.” Coulson rubs his forehead. “He was only going to be part of research and clean up teams depending on what was needed. Now he may not stay within the organization.”

The elevator door opens and a chastised Clint followed his handler to a cubicle in the middle of a very large room. The probationary agent was working on translating a text and looked up confused as the two approached him. The slave got back down on his knees and looked at Bauer’s feet. 

“I am sorry for trying to startle you earlier. It won't happen again.”

Bauer looked at Coulson for a moment before saying, “Um... Okay. Thank you.” He continued staring as Coulson tapped Barton's head and the two of them started to leave.

Clint heard someone snicker to his left. As he was passing one of the senior research agents the guy muttered something about that archer finally being where he deserved.

The assassin wasted no time. He was up on his feet. The man who had insulted him was grabbed from his desk and picked up. He weighed almost 200 lbs but Barton held him without even straining. 

“Permission to smash this asshole's face in?” Barton snarled.

“Permission denied,” Coulson said calmly. “Now put Agent McMasters down before I have another form to fill out.”

Clint let the man go and he fell hard onto the floor. 

“Hey,” the senior agent yelled. “Aren’t you going to make him apologize to me?”

Coulson walked up to Agent McMasters, leaned down over him and said in a very calm manner, “Why? He is a specialist who trains for hours to stay in peak physical shape. If you want to commit suicide by upsetting him then that is on you.”

Barton smirked as Coulson started to walk back to the elevator. He quickly caught up to his handler and waited for the doors to close. “That was hot!”

Phil smiled. “Not as hot as what I have planned for tonight. You have been a very good boy today.”

Clint did not blush at the praise. He did not blush at the intense glare from his master. He definitely did not blush at the thoughts of what they were going to do to each other. Nope. The elevator’s environmental controls were broken. That is why he was so red.

“Now take the rest of the day and go home. Think about what you have done. Clean the spare room as punishment. I’ll meet you there after work. I may be late. You tend to create a lot of paperwork.” Coulson said calmly as he left the elevator. 

Clint just stared after him with his mouth open and a very uncomfortable pressure building in his pants. He finally shook his head and chuckled. This was going to be a very long afternoon. He might as well go home and get it started. He had some plans of his own he wanted to try out.

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson needs to remind SHIELD that he is a firm master if he is going to keep his position. Fury doesn't care but the WSC does and Phil would hate it if Clint lost his job or was given a new handler. This story can occur pretty much any time after the first one.
> 
> Added two new comments to the list of Clint's reprimands.


End file.
